


Art for O Brother Where Art Thou? by quickreaver

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Benny had been there for Dean when he was drying out in Purgatory. Now they're topside again, and Dean's trying to climb back out of the bottle. He calls Benny. Desperate times, desperate measures.





	Art for O Brother Where Art Thou? by quickreaver

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [O Brother Where Art Thou?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/761839) by [quickreaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickreaver/pseuds/quickreaver). 



> Birthday gifty for the bestest human, ever! ♥


End file.
